cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
MOMA
Guardia is ruled by a council called the Knights of the Square Table. After the war with The Empire, the Square Table decided to slightly rearrange the structuring of the government and open several new divisions. One of these is the MOMA department - Misuse of Magic and Magical Artifacts. Acting like "Magicops," agents of this department are charged with locating, identifying, cataloging and possibly confiscating objects of a magical nature. Their ultimate task or 'mission statement' is to police the use of potentially dangerous magic within Guardia's territory. Ranks The MOMA prefers not to wear uniforms. This helps them act more covertly, blend in with others, and generally distinguishes them from the more rigid Militia department. Each rank is assigned a color, and an officer's badge must be displayed on an article of clothing that matches this color. This is also beneficial; Opponents who are unfamiliar with the ranking system will not be able to identify the higher-ranking officers as readily. GRAND MAGISTER - The Grand Magister is the head of the entire department, and reports directly to the Chairman of the Square Table. The Grand Magister wears green. CAPTAIN - Captains are the head of their divisions (such as "Western Guardia"). Among all captains there is also a HEAD CAPTAIN who is the highest-ranking officer below the Grand Magister. Captains display their badges on gold clothing. LIEUTENANT - Lieutenants are like Squad Leaders. They are usually assigned a fixed team of officers to directly oversee. The Lieutenant color is red. OFFICER - Officers are fairly standard grunts, and along with Lieutenants, are the agents assigned to patrols and other daily tasks. Officers wear their badges on white. SUPPLICANT - Supplicants are officers-in-training and are not considered official agents. They wear simple badges over gray. OBLITERATORS - Obliterators do not fall within the normal system of ranking. They are individuals who have highly-prized skills, are too valuable to send into the field on a regular basis, have potentially dangerous powers themselves, or all of the above. RAIDs RAIDs (Reality Alteration/Interaction Devices) are technological items that the MOMA agents use. They are actually a form of Magitek technology. RAIDs function in many different ways, similar to the broad range of effects capable with normal magical artifacts. Categories of RAIDs include Weapon, Nature, Dimension, Summon, Holy, and Curse. See also: ARMs. Officers are issued a standard RAID. This is either an energy saber, that manifests as the wielder's element, or a wrist-mounted buster cannon like Reploids have. Lieutenants and Captains can request their own customized RAIDs. They may also obtain permission to use non-RAID artifacts, but those are still considered "RAIDs" because they are legally authorized artifacts used by a MOMA agent. Threat Levels All artifacts cataloged by the MOMA must be accompanied by a threat level ranking, including RAIDs used by agents. High threat level RAIDs require authorization for use if it is above the agent's normal authorization level. Threat levels are ranked on a scale of S to F, and then 01 to 10. CLASS S: Supernova, Massive Black Hole CLASS A: Meteor impact CLASS B: Missiles, Grenades and Explosives CLASS C: Battle Axe CLASS D: Freshly sharpened pencil CLASS F: Gum on the bottom of your shoe A pyro ring would be a Class D-08 artifact (or so). It's not very powerful, but lighting things on fire has a lot of danger potential. Agents are authorized to confiscate class C01-and-above artifacts as they please. They may also confiscate D-class items if they are being used in a manner deemed dangerous. Agents are authorized to arrest individuals who resist confiscation, or those who carry a Class B05 artifact or higher in plain sight. Members *Valpuri, Head Captain. Her RAIDs are Eightfold Fan, Maya Dust, Reality Roulette, Caveat Morituri, and Wakan Tanka. *Anterus, Captain. His RAIDs include Blue Blazer and Frosty Night. *Silas, Lieutenant. His only custom RAID is a Holy RAID called Basilica Pectore. *Forte, just a supplicant. *Ivan, just a supplicant. Category:Clans